


This boy, half-destroyed

by ofeuphoria



Series: Kiss and control [1]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofeuphoria/pseuds/ofeuphoria
Summary: “Then watch the noise. The kids are across the hall. Imagine what they’d think if they knew this is what you were up all night doin’.”Spitting, Aegis expels Vicious’ hand from his mouth, his chin and lips wet with his own saliva. “Don’t you mean whatwewere up all night doing?”“Heh. Nah.” Vicious reaches behind Aegis and wraps his tie around his forearms, twisting and turning and knotting until he couldn’t have dreamed of escaping even if he wanted to. “If you told ‘em I spent my night tying up pretty boys and making ‘em scream, they wouldn’t even bat an eye. But you… they’d never believe that you get off on being tied up, bossed around, and dressed in this frilly little getup, would they, Aegis?”Aegis is a good man, most of the time.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Series: Kiss and control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	This boy, half-destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my horny corner, I have written for Aegis/Vicious before but never anything even close to this spicy, today I throw a ton of my kinks at them to see what happens, enjoy

Aegis is a good man, most of the time.

It all starts as per usual; Aegis is so tongue-tied he can hardly choke out Vicious’ name _ , _ each stifled breath warm and damp against the other man’s cheek. Their clothing hardly acts as a barrier between their own shaking bodies when Vicious thrusts his groin harder into Aegis’, and Aegis can feel a crass smile form beneath his lips.

_ “V-vicious,”  _ he finally strangles from his throat, and Vicious hums _ deliciously. _

“Mm, I like hearing you say that. You wanna say it again?” he drawls-- Aegis has since torn his head away and stares back at Vicious with a mess of sheets bunched below his fingers. Each breath he takes is deep and trembles with the rhythm of the rest of his body.

“Or,” Vicious grins, all teeth with a sharpened gaze to match, “Do you want me to  _ make _ you?”

The moment his words meet Aegis’ ears, the knight’s heart leaps into his throat. He clenches his fists and pants out one word alone--

_ “Yes.” _

Instantly, he feels a hand sweep to his hair, digging each finger through his silver curls until it  _ yanks _ . Vicious can feel the other boy’s cock twitch on top of him.

“Mm, guess that’s hardly a punishment for you, eh?”

Aegis gives no response beyond grinding his hips down into Vicious, pressing their bodies together harder, _ faster, _ until he doubles back to moan into Vicious’ mouth. All of it feels far too good to have anything to do with someone so vile, he thinks, until shaking that thought from his mind and crushing it against the ground. He needs not remind himself of the obvious while rutting against the Great Transgressor himself.

Breaking away and exhaling, Aegis gasps as if the hand tugging his head back and shooting sparks through his scalp has stolen all his breath. The heat rising from his groin and snaking its way to his reddened cheeks was a tell-tale sign he was nearing climax. Looking down at the man underneath him, taking quick note of his hastened breaths and glazing eyes, it was clear Vicious wouldn’t last much longer, either.

“I-- I’m going to--” Aegis can’t finish the sentence, not without feeling like he’d truly fallen from grace, choking on the humiliation of knowing he was here, having some semblance of sex with the Great Transgressor, and that it was neither the first nor the last time such acts would transpire between them.

“You’re gonna what?” Even Vicious’ words were beginning to hitch in the heat, but that wolven smirk of his remained. “ _ You wanna-- _ wanna tell me what you’re gonna do, babe?”

Aegis feels a hand weave up the back of his neck again, and can’t tell whether the warm comfort of Vicious’ fingers curling through his hair or the constant threat of them wrenching his head back aroused him more.

Vicious, confident both of them were moments away from orgasm, uses that same hand to drag Aegis’s face up against his own and then  _ smile, _ of all things, as he heaves their crotches together, driving their cocks against one another in utmost ecstasy. Aegis’ moan transfigures, turning from a stifled whine to an outright, throaty howl as Vicious jerks his head back, tugging his hair with enough force that it  _ hurt. _ It’s enough to make pleasure reverberate through Aegis’ entire body for a moment, enough to make him quake and shiver, enough to finish their encounter in a shuddering climax that left him panting,  _ rocking _ on top of Vicious’ waist.

He huffs down a series of wavering breaths, trembling like an electrical current had lurched through him, before finally collapsing on top of Vicious, who allows this for a moment alone before lifting a single arm and rolling Aegis to the bed next to him.

“Sorry, loverboy. Cuddling after sex ain’t exactly my thing.”

Aegis catches his breath long enough to scowl in Vicious’ direction; Vicious reads it as a pout above anything else. “Wh- what do you mean, _ ‘loverboy’!?” _

“I mean, I ain’t your boyfriend. Ever heard the term  _ ‘friends with benefits’? ‘Fuck buddies’? ‘No strings attached’?” _

“I am… familiar with the saying, yes.” Aegis stares at the inn’s ceiling, thankful Kanata and Misella are sound asleep in a room across the hall. “You couldn’t pay me all the Gald in Medagal to court someone like you.”

“Oh yeah? Weren’t you just screaming my name a minute ago?” Vicious’ smirk is sharp enough to cut through bone. “I’d say the cum in your pants says otherwise.”

Aegis glares, but can do nothing to protest. Humiliating, really, that the first time anyone else had made him cum was when he’d rutted against the Great Transgressor weeks ago on the cold, wet ground. Even more humiliating still was the fact that afterwards, he let it happen again, and again, and _ again. _

They’d shut the windows hours ago, yet fuzzy starlight still peeks through the sheer curtains-- each moonbeam illuminates the room enough that their debauchery is evident, but not enough that Aegis can see the other man’s smug, razor-sharp leer. Good, he thinks. The last thing he wants is an excuse to wipe the smirk right off Vicious’ despicable face.

“So,” Vicious’ voice is surprisingly carefree as he spits out each word, “Still got hours before morning, whaddaya say about round two?”

Gawking, Aegis’ mouth gapes to the point he worries his stomach will leap out of his throat. “Are you joking!? We mustn’t--”

“Ah, c’mon, babe. I even bought you a little somethin’ to spice things up.”

By now, Aegis seats himself on the end of the bed with his back to Vicious, preparing to strip himself of his soiled day-to-day clothes. “Were you not the one who said, in your words, that you’re ‘ _ not my boyfriend’? _ ”

“Hey, now. Don’t knock it and don’t get undressed ‘til you see what it is.”

Aegis chooses to entertain the thought, at least for long enough that Vicious shuts his filthy mouth for another damned moment. He can’t stand the way Vicious’ voice turns low with a rumble when the two of them are alone together, because Aegis can feel it creeping underneath his clothes and sending shivers that make his whole body tremble. The way he licks those awful lips that’d slithered inside and out of Aegis, kissing him with a ferocity he never thought possible.

Vicious drives him crazy. Vicious drives him crazy  _ because _ he drives him crazy.

“It’s… a box?” Aegis is less than impressed. Vicious only eggs him on, poking and prodding at all his sensitive places, just as he does best.

“Come on, you gotta  _ open _ the box. Use that pretty head of yours. It’s not that hard, babe.”

Aegis glares back, a gaze full of knives visible even in the dull twilight. The moment he tears through the cardboard with little resistance, a hand shoots to cup his mouth, and the only thing giving away that his face is now the colour of his blood sin is the moonlight streaming through the window.

“No. Absolutely not.” Aegis becomes increasingly aware of the heat in his cheeks, and each word is articulated through the gaps of his fingers. There is  _ absolutely, positively, completely, _ and _ totally _ no way he is going to do this.

Vicious inches closer-- he’ll be damned if he doesn’t let Aegis see his face when he says this next, filthy string of words. “Aw, really? Gonna say no so soon? And here, I thought Mr. Knight  _ loved _ following orders.” He’s so close now, Aegis can feel his breath in the sensitive stretch of skin between his neck and shoulder. “What if I make it an order, then?”

It takes half a minute for Aegis to become impossibly hard.

Vicious looks down at Aegis’ dick, rock-hard in his stained pants, and his laugh borders on a full-bellied roar.

“Gonna take that as a yes, then.”

Aegis looks down at himself, and he can feel his face burn and tingle upon realizing how obvious it is that his cock is throbbing. He’s certainly roped himself into a hell of a predicament, but now, he’s in far too deep to say no.

“Fine.” He snatches the cardboard box back into his hands with enough force it nearly quashes beneath his fingers. “You owe me for this, Transgressor.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Vicious’ eyelids droop, equal parts as seductive as his smile, and he grazes his fingertips over Aegis’ aching cock until his whole body twitches. “I’ll make sure you enjoy it just as much as I do.”

Aegis scowls.

-

Vicious is already growing restless. Aegis had shut himself in the bathroom twenty minutes ago, at least, and there was absolutely no reason for anything he was doing to take  _ this _ long. Grumbling, he walks over to the door with a stride in his step, his shoes tap-tapping against the ground with impatience, before stopping cold and knocking  _ once, _ then _ twice. _

“Sure are taking a while in there, pretty boy.”

Aegis nearly whines through the door in reply. “S-shut up! This is embarrassing, you know!  _ Shameful, _ even!”

“Well,” Vicious’ voice is low with that awful,  _ awful _ rumble, and each of his words that follow are terribly short. “How about ya open up and I’ll be the judge of that?”

A huff from the bathroom, and Vicious can hear the clicking and turning of the lock until the door swings open with enough force, he’s surprised the handle doesn’t cleave the wall in two. 

What a sight it is to behold.

The disgraced knight stands in the doorway, now feeling disgraced for a whole new slew of reasons. Here he stands, all wrapped up in strappy lace, nylon, and satin underwear, and Vicious can nearly feel his jaw click into a gape. Glowering and grumbling all the obscenities he can think to speak, both of Aegis’ hands hover to shield his cock in humiliation, which are tucked into a pair of frilly, white panties. His face is easily red enough to rival the crimson accents of Vicious’ coat, and the glare Aegis tossed from his eyes like a dagger could flay Vicious’ skin clean off.

Vicious is certainly not disappointed.

In fact, Vicious is so hard, he can nearly feel himself bursting out of those low-cut pants as he saunters up to Aegis, cups his hands around the boy’s pale wrists, and pins him to the wall as if trapping him with those deadly claws. Aegis would have said he’d been ambushed, but that would imply he was protesting. After all, one doesn’t walk directly into a trap unless they intend to be caught.

“You look great like that, love,” Vicious breathes against Aegis’ neck, dampening the soft skin under his ear, before opening that vile mouth of his to defile him once more. 

“I’d even say you look good enough to eat.” 

The moment Vicious exhales, he drags a single, wet line down to Aegis’ collarbone with his tongue and lets it linger, sucking up every choke and pant the boy beneath him makes as if it fuels the transgressor’s very existence. The tiny sounds Aegis sings are easily more intoxicating to him than even the finest wines and whiskies he’s ever tasted, and all Vicious wants is  _ more. _

“You’re awful,” Aegis finally manages to strangle out of his mouth between tapered breaths. He can’t look up at Vicious’ manic gaze that tore him apart at the seams, and he can’t look down at himself, his body covered in lacy, white lingerie and his cock shamefully hard. It was almost too much.

“Ah, come on. The fun is just getting started--” the other man slurs, bringing a single hand to to caress Aegis’ throbbing dick through those lace panties, then smirking at the shudder that results, “and it’s safe to say you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.”

Aegis can’t even begin to deny it.  _ All of it _ is too much now, so much his brain nearly flashes white and he lolls his head back, letting his face burn and sear with arousal, shame,  _ embarrassment. _ He’s certain if he looks Vicious in the eyes, the heat prickling against his cheeks and pulsating in his groin will make him combust entirely. 

Unlucky as he may be, it seems Vicious sees through Aegis as if he were made of glass, and Vicious pulls away to cup a finger under the knight’s chin, all but forcing Aegis to look him in the eyes. Aegis’ vision flashes white as winter.

“Now, let’s take this to bed, yeah? Unless you need me to make that an order.”

“Fine,” Aegis snaps in resistance, yet still without any actual attempt made to resist in the slightest. “You should consider yourself lucky that I’ve chosen to entertain you like this,  _ Vicious _ .”

“No need. I’ll make damn sure you enjoy yourself _ just _ as much as I do.” Vicious wanders to the bed and props himself in front of Aegis, who crosses his legs and reclines against the headboard. That wouldn’t do. 

“Sit up. Arms behind your back.”

Aegis follows the order, much as he ever does. Vicious isn’t so kind with it this time, and Aegis can’t tell if that makes it better or so much  _ worse. _

“Good. Stay there.” Vicious moves quickly, a single hand scurrying in the moonlight until his fingers lock around a stand of thin, blue fabric, discarded long ago. Frowning, Aegis tries in vain to keep his voice hushed in the midnight lull of the inn. “H-hey! That’s my tie! Do  _ not _ dirty that, Transgr--  _ mmph!” _

Seconds later, the knight finds himself with two of Vicious’ still-gloved fingers pressing against his tongue, the bitter taste of leather and salt wrung thick and mingling through his mouth.

“You like that?” Vicious asks, and Aegis tries not to gag the moment he shakes his head ‘no’. “Then watch the noise. The kids are across the hall. Imagine what they’d think if they knew this is what you were up all night doin’.”

Spitting, Aegis expels Vicious’ hand from his mouth, his chin and lips wet with his own saliva. “Don’t you mean what  _ we _ were up all night doing?”

“Heh. Nah.” Vicious reaches behind Aegis and wraps his tie around his forearms, twisting and turning and knotting until the boy couldn’t have dreamed of escaping even if he wanted to. “If you told ‘em I spent my night tying up pretty boys and making ‘em scream, they wouldn’t even bat an eye. But you…”

He raises the tip of his finger and he pushes Aegis back against the bed until his head hits the sheets, the light of the moon turning his silver hair white and illuminating the nylon straps against his skin. Aegis tries desperately to think of anything other than how hard he is with absolutely zero ability to do anything about it.

“But you, they’d never believe that you get off on being tied up, bossed around, and dressed in this frilly little getup, would they, Aegis?”

“Would you just--” Aegis is starting to shiver; any longer without being touched and he’s certain he’ll cum in those godforsaken panties. Certainly a humiliation too shameful even for him. “C-can you just--” He can’t say it, can’t spit it out. The words feel like cotton balls in his mouth.

“What, you need something?” Vicious’ sly words are taunting,  _ mocking, _ and nearly venomous in nature. Still, Aegis can’t look away, eyes cast directly on Vicious, the nearly-bare chest hanging over him, and the bulge in the Great Transgressor’s pants that only made Aegis hopelessly harder--

“I want you to touch me,” Aegis breathes, barely above a whisper as he writhes beneath his skin. “Please. _ Please.” _

“Look at you, begging already. Didn’t take long.” The Great Transgressor promptly shoves a hand into his pocket and fumbles until he hooks out a bottle of lubricant between his slender fingers. Aegis doesn’t dare question why he has it or how long it’s been there, not while his head is spinning and and his cock is pounding and Vicious is taking off those leather gloves he’d had in his mouth with his teeth--

“Aegis,” Vicious’ voice is low with that same disgusting rumble as before it and  _ drives him crazy, _ “Much as I wanna hear you sing, gotta promise me you’ll keep it quiet.”

The moment Aegis finds himself focusing on anything other than Vicious’ evil,  _ evil _ voice and repulsive face he realizes there are spit-slick fingers fixing his lace underwear to the side and resting against his ass. He turns his head to face the sheets, shimmying against his binds until Vicious presses those same fingers inside him, and his voice once again croons to a howl.

Aegis does not succeed in muffling his cry into the sheets. Instead, the sound reverberates until he feels it down to the tips of his fingers and toes, and he feels Vicious pressing inside him with soft, bare hands and jagged fingernails, and it’s too much, it’s too strong, _ too much _ all at once--

And then Vicious runs another bare hand through Aegis’ hair, catching his fingers against each tangle resulting from a night of unabashed sex, and the transgressors pull their faces together until their lips meet, all while Vicious digs deeper and  _ deeper _ inside of Aegis.

“Well? W-- whaddaya think? Do you want more, love?” Vicious breathes against Aegis’ lips in the short, spurred intervals he doesn’t need to use to muffle the other boy’s moans. “Don’t think you could handle more. Little bit of lingerie, a finger up your ass, and your wrists all tied up is all you needed to come totally undone.”

Aegis feels his cheeks blazing red, from the obscenities spewing out of Vicious’ mouth, from the finger inside him shooting sparks through his entire body, from their voices and their faces and their mouths being so, so  _ agonizingly _ close. And even still, he abandons the last of his pride to rasp another hushed plea against Vicious’ ear.

“More,” he whimpers, fighting against the binds at his wrists to grind deeper against the finger inside him, tearing him apart, “Please,  _ more.” _

The smirk on Vicious’ face could kill, and here, Aegis finds himself drinking up all of its venom, praying to whatever he could that this could last forever. The moment Vicious moves his hand from the knight’s tangled hair to cup his throbbing dick through those soft, lacy panties, Aegis could nearly feel himself explode.

“You wanna feel my fingers in your mouth again?” Vicious can tell Aegis won’t hold on much longer, and the moment he cusps his finger inward Aegis can feel every single nerve ending in his body completely burst. 

“You’re gonna get my fingers in your mouth if you don’t keep quiet.” 

Electric shocks of pleasure shoot through his body that Aegis can feel even down to the tips of fingers, thrumming through his body until all he can feel is pleasure-- the moment he starts to knead and rub Aegis’ dick through the lace and satin, Vicious draws his lips against Aegis’ and lets him moan into him the moment he climaxes in torturous release.

“Fuck,” Vicious has since pulled his head away to watch this boy, half-destroyed, shudder in his arms, “I gotta say, you look incredible like that, babe.”

Aegis, exasperated, looks down at himself, observing the hand covered in cum resting against his now half-hard cock, and he shivers when Vicious pulls those knuckle-deep fingers out of his ass. His eyes rest on Vicious’ dick, still rock-hard in his pants, until he takes a shallow breath. 

“V-vicious… you’re still--” There’s no way he can bring himself to finish the sentence. Even thinking about it, much less  _ wanting _ it, feels disgraceful.

“What, you mean I'm still hard? C’mon, you’re a big kid, you can say it.” Aegis feels the corner of his eye twitch in sheer annoyance, but still feels himself burn against the transgressor’s words. “Now, what do ya plan to do about it,  _ Aegis? _ ” Vicious draws out the word the same way he draws his hand down the other boy’s chest, covered in lace and satin. 

Wrists still bound, Aegis feels himself shiver once more. “U-unzip your pants.” 

To both their surprise, Aegis is unusually indignant when he makes this command to Vicious, who laughs and snickers, but obliges happily.

“Pretty bold request comin’ from someone who gets off on being ordered around.” And still, Vicious removes his belt and pulls out his fully-erect cock, running his thumb along the head. Despite their growing list of perverse encounters, this was the first time Aegis had actually seen Vicious up close, having previously done nothing more than simple rutting or clothed handjobs with him. He can nearly feel his own cock twitch all over again from the sight alone.

And still, the former knight chooses not to respond, instead shimmying forward against his restraints and leaning over into Vicious’ scorching lap to draw a line up the underside of the Great Transgressor’s cock with his tongue, taking in every inch of the dips and veins and savouring the taste as if it’d be his last.

When Aegis staggers his way forward on his knees to take the tip into his mouth, he runs his tongue along the slit and listens to the way Vicious’ breathing turns erratic.

“Ha,” Vicious finally lets whatever guard he’d been straining himself to hold drop and shatter. By then, half of his dick had been sucked directly into Aegis’ mouth. “You’re-- you’re pretty good at this, babe. Sure you’ve never done this before? Not even with those friends of yours in knight school?”

Any further quips die before they can leave his mouth the moment he feels the knight bare his teeth around his cock. Vicious grimaces for a moment, then leans down and circles a finger against one of Aegis’ satin-coated nipples until he chokes.

“C’mon, pretty boy,” Each breath Vicious takes hitches along the last as he watches Aegis go down on him, “’s see if we can go for round three tonight.”

Aegis doesn’t think to protest. He can’t even begin to, considering how the panties entrapping his dick are already wet with precum and how completely,  _ embarrassingly _ turned on he’s becoming from sucking Vicious’ dick with his arms tied behind his back. The addition of fingers kneading against his nipple makes him feel like he’ll shatter completely.

Vicious can feel himself drawing close to orgasm, but it isn’t enough. None of it is. He needs  _ more.  _ He darts a hand up to Aegis’ hair, gently brushing out the tangles, until he constricts his fingers and pulls, and  _ pulls.  _ Moaning and whining, the noises Aegis makes as sparks fly through his scalp while choking on Vicious’ dick are nearly enough to get both of them off alone.

“What a sight,” Vicious says, near-stammering by now with one hand tugging through Aegis’ curls and the other tracing rings over the other boy’s nipple. The moment Vicious starts bobbing his head up and down by the hair, the knight knows with what little stamina he has, he won’t last much longer, either.

When Aegis looks up at Vicious with heavy-lidded eyes and his head oscillating against his dick, licking and sucking up and down and all over, it’s enough for Vicious to lose complete control, cumming while thrusting directly into Aegis’ mouth. The taste of the salt, sweat, and cum is enough for Aegis to finish, again, shortly after.

Neither of them would ever admit it-- in fact, Aegis would likely try to repress everything they’d done that night until his face stopped prickling at the mere thought of it, but all of it had been  _ incredible. _

Vicious collapses onto the bed right next to Aegis, still bound, both of them well-fucked and completely spent. This is all too good to be true, Vicious thinks, and the boy curled next to him echoes the sentiment in silence, until Vicious hooks an arm around him and pulls him close.

“I believe you were the one who specifically said _ ‘no cuddling’ _ .” Still, Aegis finds himself jerking closer to rest against Vicious’ chest, listening to the kickdrum rhythm of his heartbeat. Something about it all was awfully romantic. “May I request you unbind me now?”

“In a minute,” Vicious retorts, eyes half-shut with that same filthy grin. “‘S nice, whatever this is.”

In the deepest corners of himself, Aegis knows he should be disgusted-- he should hate Vicious, he should hate himself for doing something so depraved, but somehow, he isn’t, and he doesn’t. If anything, he only wants  _ more. _

“You know, if this becomes a regular occurrence, perhaps we could--” Aegis looks away, as if there’s anywhere else to look. “Court each other, I suppose.”

“What, you want me to be your  _ boyfriend? _ Hell nah.” Vicious laughs without once opening his eyes. “But whatever this is, I’ll live with it.”

Aegis sighs, leaving himself open, vulnerable. “In that case, I suppose I will, too.”

Aegis is a good man, most of the time. 

Maybe, he doesn’t have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about a part 2 of this but writing something so shamelessly filthy has unlocked some horrible feral part of me so you'll uh, definitely be seeing more smut about them from me soon


End file.
